Dragon Warrior Adventure
by owens80
Summary: Based on 1st DW game. Please R/R, more to come!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:The Adventure Begins  
  
The warrior stands in front of the King, listening closely to his words.  
"Please save my daughter and defeat the Dragonlord. You, great warrior, are the descendent of Erdrick and this is your destiny. Take what you find in these treasure chest and head to the town of Breconary to equip yourself."  
He went to the chest and opened them, finding some gold and a torch. He then bowed before the king and said, "I promise to bring back your daughter and restore peace to the land." He then turned and left. Before leaving the castle he stopped by his quarters to collect some things. After many years of service as the king's personal guard, he knew he would need some supplies to last him until he could afford more. Quickly, he collected what he needed and headed toward Breconary.   
As he left the castle he could see the town in the distance and knew it would not take long to get there. Along the way though, he runs in to a Slime. The warrior laughs as he remembers stories of children fighting slimes for fun, but knowing he has no time to waste he tries to avoid a fight with the little creature. Yet the slime is persistent, and will not back down. The man is both intrigued and impressed by the little creatures bravery, and does not wish to kill it. The warrior decided to try to communicate with the slime, and succeeded! Though the slime could talk little of the man's language, it was decipherable. He learned that the slimes name was Raskolovic, a name uncommon in the land of Alefgard and it was sent on a mission to frighten villagers coming along the road between Breconary and the castle. The slime had grown tired of its mission though, and agreed to return to its home, but the warrior wanted to ask it some questions first.  
"Who or what sent you here?" asked the adventurer.   
"The Dragonlord" replied the slime, as is slowly started slithering off.   
The man had so many more questions, but the slime had been helpful, and as his journey was just starting, he decided he did not need to know all the details of it just yet.  
After a short time, the man made it to the town, and decided he should equip himself first and headed to the local armory. As he was examining a copper sword a man came up behind him. The man cleared his throat to get the hero's attention, and the hero turned around to see a dark skinned man standing there.   
"Greetings." said the man. "I am Daryth. I hear you claim to be a descendant of Erdrick. What is your name?"  
"Tristan" replied the warrior.  
"I have come to challenge you to a duel" said Daryth. "I wish to challenge you on equal grounds and will use the same weapons as you, I will even pay for the weapons you wish to buy."  
Tristan picked out the copper sword, some leather armor, and a small shield. Daryth likewise equipped himself, and Tristan lead the way to the town square, for it was well known that all battles were held there. The two men stood in the middle for a few minutes, waiting for a crowd to gather. Daryth nodded and Tristan knew that to be the sign that the battle had begun. Daryth, Tristan concluded, was a skilled fighter, betrayed by his expert fighting stance, but Tristan was confident that he could win. Tristan began the fighting with a lazy jab, not intended to hit Daryth, but just to get warmed up for the coming fight. Daryth though, was not so laid back, and he began vigorously thrusting his sword in a skilled pattern that slowly drove Tristan to the back to the circle, but Tristan, now having sized up his opponent was ready to begin his attack plan. Faking a thrust to the right, Tristan rolled to the left and came up behind Daryth. Daryth quickly spun on his heels but was to late, Tristan held his sword to Daryths throat, and Daryth knew he had lost.  
Daryth held his sword up to Tristan and said, "I pledge my services "Descendant of Erdrick"."  
Through the next three days, Tristan and Daryth became good friends, and shared more than one pitcher of ale in their good spirits. Soon, Tristan decided it was time to set out on his journey again. Though he wanted to bring Daryth along, he decided he better not.   
"Daryth," began Tristan, "I have decided it is time for me to leave."  
"Well lets go," said Daryth, but Tristan explained that he must go alone, and Daryth did not argue. "What shall I do while you are gone?" asked Daryth.  
"Search the surrounding cities for able bodied men who will join you in the fight again the Dragonlord, causer of all this strife!"  
"I shall raise a great army" said Daryth and with that Tristan headed off, confident in his friends skills.  
Thus the captain of the rebellion against the Dragonlord was appointed. Daryth was proud his friend has put such trust in him, and he knew he could complete the task set for him, though he was slightly doubtful if he could do it by himself. First, Daryth went to the king, who gave Daryth three men of his personal guard, men who could help train recruits, and 1000 gold for expenses. All the while, Daryth's confidence grew. Next Daryth went to the town, knowing there were many young men in the town. He was sure he would be able to spur a few into joining. He was right. Seventeen young men joined, and after seeing their friends and family joining, others joined, and soon Daryth had raises a small regiment of soldiers. Each was equipped with a various array of weapons. Daryth had recruited Larson, the burley blacksmith, Boric, the best hunter in town, along with a few of his apprentices, and many other villagers were eager to get back at the evil plaguing their country. Daryth came out of it all with twenty-seven able bodied men, four of the best hunters in the land, Larson the blacksmith who could edge dull blades and a messenger boy, not even of age enough to grow facial hair, who rode at Daryth's left hand at all times.  
For days, Daryth's small army moved through the area around the castle, but that soon got boring, for the men were gaining skill, and a few occasional slimes were no longer enough. The men had persuaded Daryth into letting them go across the bridge, to find more danger, and adventure. So as the men made their way towards the bridge, the younger ones were hoping to make a name for themselves, the older ones were hoping to drive the unknown monsters from their land, and Daryth was hoping maybe to find his friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Early Challanges  
  
  
Tristan, while dreaming of the nearby town, didn't see the three magicians coming up behind him until it was too late. Tristan whirled around to face the three dark-robed fiends, but not before one of them cast the spell of 'HURT'! A small ball of fire hit Tristan directly in the chest. The smell of burning flesh made it to Tristan's nose. The next one began his encantation and another ball of fire headed toward his head. All in one motion he dodged the fire and jumped toward the fiend. His sword came down right down the center of the magician and it instantly fell dead. He then fell forward as another shot from the third magician hit him in the back. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness is thinking if he would ever see another day.  
  
  
In the dark depths of Charlock Castle, the Dragonlord sits on his thrown. A small creature steps in front of him and bows slowly.  
"What do you have for me?" hissed the Dragonlord.  
"Sir, there is one who opposes you. He has been sent by the King of Alefgard, his name is Tristan."  
"He is a weak pathetic fool. He could never stand up to my power. Still, watch him closely Barbot. Make sure he is not allowed to continue."  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
  
Soon, Daryth saw his scouts coming to report to him, as they got closer he saw they had another man with them. An even closer examination brought the revelation that it was Tristan! Then he saw that Tristan had a makeshift bandage over his chest, and that he had been tied to the horse to keep him from falling off. Terrified for his friend's safety, Daryth left Larson in charge and told him to meet him at Garinham, the city to the north. With that Daryth helped Tristan onto his horse and rode off with two of the hunters at his side. They took Tristan to a small cottage in the middle of the forest, a place that Daryth and few other adventures knew about. It was the home to a powerful wizard. He looked at the wounds and nodded his head.  
"Another day and it would have been to late," said the wizard.  
He raised his staff in the air and began chanting something in another language. Soon his staff began to glow and a ray of light shot directly into the wound. Right before their eyes the wounds healed! He then told them to rest for the day and that Tristan would be ready for travel the next day. The following morning they prepared to leave and Tristan thanked the wizard for everything he had done.  
"Thank you. I have nothing to repay you with though," started Tristan.  
"Complete your task and destroy the Dragonlord and you will have given me more than anyone ever has," replied the wizard.  
  
After many days travel Daryth and Tristan reached Garinham. They stayed at the Inn and the next morning began looking for their companions. They looked in the shops and taverns but could not find them anywhere. After talking to the local towns people they went into a building on the far end of town. No one would dare enter because of rumors of evil in a dungeon far below the building. Tristan decided to check it out and told Daryth to stay in the town. If he did not return in a couple days, Daryth was to return to Alefgard and tell the King. Tristan started for the building knowing if he didn't find his companions, he would never reach the Dragonlord.  
On his way down to the cave he sees a young man not over thirty. The man was wearing ragged cloths, but Tristan could tell he could not be just any common man by the build of his figure and the gold pouch hanging from the belt of the man, which seemed to be excessivly heavy.  
"Excuse me, noble sir," the man said. The 'noble' catches his attention, so he stops.  
"What is it?"  
"Well the King sent me to tell you of the note that was found concerning his daughter. The note said, "I have taken them to the home of the Kings heart!" Tristian told the man of his companions and how he was on his way to retrieve them from the building at the end of town. He told him to tell the king that when he returned, he would go after his daughter.   
"Thank you kind sir" said the man. "For your bravery I will give you this, use it in the cave under the building."  
He reached into the pouch and handed Tristan a small vile of potion that was glowing slightly.  
"Thank you. I shall return soon." As he left toward the building the man left to Alefgard to tell the king of Trisian's message. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Garinham's Dungeon  
  
  
As Tristian pushed the door to the building open, it gave a loud creak. He stepped inside and looked around. It was pitch black except for the glow from the coals in the fireplace. He guessed his companions had come to this building to wait for himself and Daryth to arrive. As he inspected the room he could hear a faint wind blowing from somewhere along the far wall of the room. There was a large statue and Tristian looked for a way to move it, but could not. He pushed and pulled and lifted but it wouldn't budge. Then he noticed a stone on the wall behind the statue that was a little different colored than the rest. He reached up and pushed it and suddenly it sank into the wall and the statue started moving to reveal a passageway leading down a staircase. Tristain drew his sword. He could feel the cold damp air as he began his decent down the long staircase. He kept going down the stairway for what seemed like forever. The smell of the air turned to the smell of rotting flesh when he got to the bottom. He was at the beginning of a huge cave, or dungeon. He lit his torch and then put his sword back in its sheath. When he took a couple of steps in to the dungeon, a huge barrier fell from the ceiling, closing the way he had come in. That blew out his torch, leaving him in total darkness. He tried to focus and all he saw was two large eyes staring at him. Suddenly, the whole place was flooded with light! Right in the middle was a huge tiger raring back to pounce. He quickly unsheathed his sword, and pulled it out just in time to block the claws of the tiger. The force knocked the sword out of his hands, and the tiger swiped again, hitting him across the face, knocking him to the ground. He hit the ground hard, on to the bones of a less fortunate human. Blood was dripping from the wound on his face, and pouring into his eyes. He slowly got up and picked up the thighbone of the skeleton he had landed on. The tiger was walking away, going back to his previous meal. He slowly crept up, and lifted the bone above his head and brought it down hard on the head of the tiger. The tiger fell down, never to get up again. Tristian began to feel weak and then stumbled over some bones. He fell over, passing out from the pain, and loss of blood.   
  
"Wake up" said Dyrth.  
Tristian started to sit up, but his head started throbbing with pain. "Where am I?" asked Tristian.  
"You are at the village inn. We were waiting for you to return, and the next day, a small slime pulled you out the door of the shack you went in to. The slime told us that you fought a Sabertiger, and killed it. He said the reason he pulled you out was because you spared his life one day not to long ago. After that, we took you to the inn, and the town wizard took care of you."  
"How long has it been?" Tristian asked.  
"You have been unconscious for 3 days."  
"When is my head going to be healed?"  
"The wizard wanted you to be conscious when he mends your head. The Sabertiger also had a treasure in his dungeon, and since you defeated him you get it, but there seems to be a guarding spell over it."  
Tristan then remembers the vial that the man gave him on his way down to the dungeon. He then pulls it out of his pocket and examined the label. On it the directions read to say the word "Frestingadar" when you dump the potion out of the vial.  
After healing for a few more days, Tristian and Daryth both started down the stairwell where Tristian had defeated the Sabertiger. When they finally got to the dungeon, they searched for the treasure. After they found it, Tristian took the vile, opened it and then shouted "Frestingadar!" while draining the potion. Tristan and Daryth were thrown to the ground by a huge explosion! Light and sound assaulted their senses, throwing them violently to the floor. Pain shot up Tristian's left arm. His vision swam, and he vomited violently. After some time he raised himself from the ground. Gingerly he felt his arm. Though bruised it appeared undamaged. The cave was unchanged, though minor cracks covered the walls and small chips of rock had fallen from the ceiling. The charred and broken remains of the chest sat smoking in the center of the room.  
"Such a powerful explosion was surely meant to kill us! Unless, of course, it wasn't intended to harm us..." He trailed off, muttering to himself.  
"Draw your sword!" Daryth commanded, a hint of fear in his voice."  
"What?"  
"Do it! Now!"  
Tristan drew the shining blade from its sheath, waiting, but heard nothing but the thudding of his heart. 


End file.
